


Metamorphosis (switcheroo remix)

by amindamazed (hophophop)



Category: When Night is Falling (1995)
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/pseuds/amindamazed





	Metamorphosis (switcheroo remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[vid] Glitter in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272402) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



One fantasy is velvet bedding, fairy lights, and trapeze lovers dancing on air. Camille turns and turns between two worlds, one cool, orderly, and predictable on its surface. And if sometimes that surface reveals a solid ice floor and clear depths where part of her swims below, well, that’s also a fantasy, and she can glide a long way on that foundation. The other, though, is full of surprises: a topsy-turvy world running hot and cold, bright and dark. Petra may mean rock but she’s molten, metamorphic, collecting no moss. She throws herself in but when she’s not caught she continues to fall. She’s loved and lost before. She’s not waiting. She reaches out, pulls in, retreats and welcomes in turn. But her momentum is hers, and Camille’s, her own. Lassoing the moon is a fantasy too. If they fly in tandem it will be with two hearts, not one.


End file.
